


The White Snake

by ButterflyPikachu



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 05:13:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6106030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyPikachu/pseuds/ButterflyPikachu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some random shameless smut!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The White Snake

A woman just lay outside her hands on her chest. She squeezed her breasts and used her thumb to make the nipple show through the material. A hand slid down and went into her pants. Her pussy was already getting wet as she rubbed her clit making herself moan. A rustling came from the bushes. Assuming it was the wind she pulled up her shirt and pulled down her bra to show her full breasts. The rustling came again and it wasn’t until a pale man walked up to her body did she realize she wasn’t alone.

“Do you need help?” he asked in a teasing tone that for some reason sounded way to seductive. The girl nodded while rubbing her nipples in front of him. She needed cock bad and a handsome looking man had just come to answer her prayers. He was strange looking though, paler skin than even her, snake like yellow eyes, and the most beautiful long black hair. It didn’t take long for him to adjust his pants so that a huge white cock popped out. “I’d been watching you for a while.” He hissed getting in position over her. His hands pulled down her pants and panties. Sticking his tongue out it stretched way longer than a human tongue and began licking the clit she had been rubbing prior to his arrival.

“What is your name?” the girl asked.

“Orochimaru,” the man answered licking his lips and slowly moving down to her warmth for a closer look at her cunt. His tongue out again, he licked the slit then stuck it in. Somehow he managed to fill her with just his tongue and began moving it around. One of his hands played with her nipple as the other held her thigh to keep her legs open as he ate her out. Moans escaped from her mouth yet again. As soon as she felt she was going to come he stopped. “Now what is your name?”

“[Name],” she answered.

“That’s an interesting name,” Orochimaru said grabbing her ass. He began kissing up her stomach to her breasts. With one hand he unhooked the bra that was stretched down and tossed it aside. Getting the idea [Name] took off her top leaving her completely exposed to this seductive stranger. She just couldn’t help it though. She needed it so bad and when he began sucking her nipple, sometimes licking it with his long tongue, she lost it. Grabbing his hair she pushed her crotch to his erection just to feel the friction. “Getting impatient are we?” he asked.

“I need it really bad, please!” she cried.

“Are you ready for this?” he looked her in the eyes. Her pupils dilated. A nod let him know he could enter. Swiftly he entered her. Her womanhood was so soaked he moved in and out with ease.

“Faster,” she begged and he began pounding her cunt with his big white dick as hard as he could. He soon found her G-spot which got her to screaming his name. She came not too long after.

“Do you think this means I’m done with you? I just found me a trophy. I don’t get to do this often you know,” Orochimaru whispered seductively into her ear. He lifted one of her legs onto his shoulder and began pounding again. [Name] tried so hard to follow but his moves were so erratic that it had proven difficult. A throbbing feeling came from inside her vagina and then she realized it was Orochimaru. He seemed to be near his climax right when [Name] was reaching her next.

“Please come inside me,” she said and with a few more hard thrusts they both came. Slowly Orochimaru pulled out his cock. It still dripped with cum. A spasm when through the girl’s body and she came harder than before squirting all over Orochimaru’s clothes.

“Dammit, looks like I’m going to have to take these off,” he faked a frown. She giggled. He stripped and lay down beside her. “You know, you’re mine now.”

“I don’t mind,” she sighed a relieved sigh.

“Good, because I’m fucking you again later.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry there is no real story, but I plan on doing one in the future. I was just rewatching Naruto and was seduced by that voice!


End file.
